Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (gra)
Knights of the Old Republic, to gra komputerowa stworzona przez BioWare w 2003 roku. Jej akcja rozgrywa się w roku 3956 BBY. W 2003 roku wydano poradnik do gry: Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide. Gra należy do gatunku RPG. ''Umiejscowienie fabuły w czasie'': Według gry: Fabuła gry rozpoczyna się atakiem sithańskiej floty Darth Malaka na republikański okręt dowodzony przez Jedi Bastilę Shan w przestworzach planety Taris. Na statku wraz z nią znajduje się pod jej rozkazami tajemniczy mężczyzna, który jak się później okazuje jest niespełna rok wcześniej pojmanym ciężko rannym przywódcą sithańskich najeźdźców. Darth Revan, bo tak nazywał się wcześniej, jednak niczego nie pamięta. Rada Jedi wyczyściła mu pamięć, uleczyła go i z nową tożsamością wysłała go pod nadzorem bardzo uzdolnionej Jedi, która z nim wcześniej nawiązała silną więź poprzez Moc, na tajną misję. Sithowie, najpierw pod przywództwem Revana a później jego ucznia Malaka, dysponowali olbrzymią i stale rozrastającą się flotą złożoną ze statków o nieznanej konstrukcji. Rada Jedi i władze Republiki mieli nadzieję odkryć źródło potęgi Sithów Dartha Malaka. Wyżej opisane wydarzenia były konsekwencją wydarzeń, które miały miejsce 7 lat przedtem. Właśnie wtedy waleczni Mandalorianie znajdujący się poza granicami Republiki ukończyli podbój wielu planet w swej okolicy i rozpoczęli atak równocześnie na trzy sektory Republiki. Zakon Jedi odmówił pomoc Republice, bowiem wyczerpany był jeszcze po morderczych walkach z Sithami Exara Kuna, które zakończyły się 50 lat temu. Mandalorianie szybko podbijali przestrzeń Republiki niszcząc po drodze całe planety. Wtedy pewien uzdolniony młody Jedi, Revan, i jego uczeń Malak sprzeciwili się Radzie Jedi i wraz z licznymi naśladowcami z Zakonu wyruszyli na pomoc wojskom Republiki. Cztery lata przed bitwą koło Taris wojska dowodzone przez Revana pokonały ostatecznie Mandalorian w bitwie koło Malachora V. Jednak po tym zwycięstwie Revan i Malak odlecieli w niezbadaną przestrzeń zabierając z sobą jedną trzecią floty Republiki, która znajdowała się pod ich rozkazami. Przed odlotem ogłosili, że odlatują w poszukiwaniu resztek floty Mandalorian. Na rok słuch po nich zaginął i powszechnie uważano, że wszyscy zaginieni zginęli. Jednak kiedy ku radości wszystkich flota Revana wróciła, okazało się, że Revan i pozostali bardzo się zmienili. Dotychczasowi bohaterowie stali się Sithami i stali się z nich bezwzględni najeźdźcy, którzy natychmiast zaatakowali Republikę. Poza jednostkami floty, którymi polecieli w nieznane, wrócili z bardzo liczną flotą nieznanych okrętów. Przed ich kompletnym zwycięstwem Republikę uratowała utalentowana młoda Jedi, Bastila Shan i jej zdolność medytacji bitewnej, która pomogła wygrać kilka kluczowych bitew i nie dopuścić Sithów do Światów Jądra. Rok przed bitwą koło Taris Jedi zwabili główną flotę Sithów w pułapkę. Podczas bitwy mały oddział Jedi przedostał się na okręt flagowy Darth Revana i przebił się na mostek dowodzenia. Podczas walki Jedi z Revanem jego uczeń Darth Malak wykorzystał sytuację i kazał ostrzelać okręt Revana, żeby pozbyć się atakujących Jedi i swego mistrza. Po bitwie Jedi rozpuścili plotki, że zabili Revana na jego statku, jednak w rzeczywistości Revan został ciężko ranny w wyniku ostrzału z okrętu Darth Malaka i jedna z Jedi należących do oddziału abordażowego, Bastila Shan, utrzymała umierającego Revana przy życiu używając swych zdolności związanych z Mocą. Między Revanem i Bastilą powstała specjalna silna więź Mocy. Kiedy Jedi wycofywali się z okrętu zabrali Revana ze sobą. Darth Malak stał się nowym przywódcą Sithów, natomiast Rada Jedi wyczyściła pamięć rannego Revana i wyleczyła jego rany. Mając nadzieję na odkrycie sekretnego pochodzenia floty Sithów, Rada Jedi wysyła Revana wraz z Bastilą na poszukiwania, licząc na wychwycenie potrzebnych informacji przez Bastilę dzięki łączącej ich więzi. Jednak misję zniweczył atak floty Darth Malaka na okręt Bastili nad Taris. Następujące po tym wydarzenia tworzą fabułę gry. Według późniejszych źródeł: Po wydaniu gry w innych źródłach ustalono, że bitwa koło Taris miała miejsce w 3956 BBY (np. The New Essential Chronology). Dokonano również pewnych korekt w datowaniu, które podawała gra. Wojnę z Mandalorianami określono jako Mandalorian Wars i konflikt ten datowano na lata 3964 BBY - 3960 BBY (okres wojny z Republiką), przy czym początek podbojów Mandalorian poza granicami Republiki w tym okresie ustalono na rok 3976 BBY (np. w Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide, Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint 2). Wojnę Republiki z sithami Darth Revana i później Darth Malaka określono jako Jedi Civil War i datowano ją na lata 3958 BBY - 3956 BBY (np. w Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide, The New Essential Chronology). Wojnę z Exarem Kunem określano jako Great Sith War i datowano na rok 3996 BBY (np. w The New Essential Chronology). Pewnych korekt dokonano także w datacji dotyczącej Bezkresnego Imperium Rakatan (Infinite Empire). Budowę Gwiezdnej kuźni przesunięto w czasie na około 30000 BBY, natomiast upadek imperium na około 25200 BBY (np. w The New Essential Chronology). Wydarzenia wokół Revana mocno rozbudowała powieść Drewa Karpyshyna pt. The Old Republic: Revan, druga część gry pt. Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords oraz gra The Old Republic. Źródła te rzuciły zupełnie nowe światło na przyczyny zarówno wojny z Mandalorianami jak i przejście Revana i Malaka na ciemną stronę Mocy. Po pokonaniu pierwszego Imperium Sithów w 5000 BBY nie unicestwiono wszystkich Sithów. Duża część lordów, obywateli i floty pod przywództwem lorda Vitiate wycofała się w odległe regiony Galaktyki. Uciekinierzy utworzyli nowe imperium Sithów ze stolicą na Dromund Kaas. Republika nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego istnienia, natomiast Sithowie przez długie lata przygotowywali się na starcie z Republiką. Vitiate rozesłał szpiegów i agentów do Republiki i manipulował z niczego nieświadomymi wrogami. Jedną z jego intryg było nakłonienie Mandalorian do ataku na Republikę. Jednak podczas działań wojennych idąc śladem odnajdywanych rakatańskich map gwiezdnych, Jedi Revan i Malak natknęli się na informacje, które sugerowały istnienie Sithów w niezbadanych regionach, co było powodem ich podróży w nieznane po ukończeniu walk z Mandalorianami. Odkryli spisek Sithów, który skłonił Mandalorian do ataku na Republikę i podążając dalej dotarli na Dromund Kaas. Na planecie przeniknęli do pałacu imperatora Sithów, ale zlekceważyli jego potęgę. Vitiate pokonał ich i uczynił z nich narzędzie następnej intrygi przeciw Republice. Dzięki swej potędze przeniknął do ich umysłów i wszczepił im nauki Sithów, nienawiść do Jedi i Republiki oraz pragnienie natychmiastowego zaatakowania swych wrogów. Następnie usunął z ich umysłów informacje o istnieniu nowego Imperium Sithów i kazał przetransportować poza światy imperium. Revan i Malak wyruszyli na spotkanie oczekującej ich floty i z wykorzystaniem odkrytej wcześniej Gwiezdnej kuźni, dawnego reliktu Rakatan, zaatakowali Republikę. Historia Revana po zniszczeniu Gwiezdnej kuźni jest dalej kontynuowana w późniejszych źródłach. ''Fabuła gry: Gra komputerowa "Knights of the Old Republic" jest z gatunku RPG, co oznacza, że jest w dużym stopniu nie liniowa. Główny bohater może być mężczyzną lub kobietą o wyglądzie wybranym przez gracza, jednak kanonicznie i przedstawiany w kolejnych źródłach jest jak mężczyzna. Decyzje podejmowane przez głównego bohatera mogą być różne, tak samo jak ich skutki, jednak poniżej fabuła zostanie przedstawiona tak, jak została ona przyjęta przez późniejsze, nawiązujące na nią, źródła. Alternatywne wydarzenia i wybory przedstawione są w innym artykule. Jak już napisano powyżej, fabuła gry rozpoczyna się atakiem sithańskiej floty Darth Malaka na republikański okręt Endar Spire dowodzony przez Jedi Bastilę Shan w przestworzach planety Taris na Zewnętrznych rubieżach. Żołnierze sithańscy, dowodzeni przez upadłego Jedi Darth Bandona, dokonują abordażu i walcząc z załogą i żołnierzami Republiki stopniowo opanowują okręt. Główny bohater gry, męczony wizjami, których znaczenie jeszcze nie rozumie, odbywa służbę na okręcie przekonany o tym, że jest zwykłym obywatelem Republiki, który dał się zaciągnąć na "Endar Spire". Podczas ataku zostaje po niego wysłany członek załogi, Trask Ulgo, który zabiera go ze sobą do kapsuł ratunkowych. Obaj przebijają się przez okręt na mostek, gdzie oczekuje ich przy ostatniej kapsule ratunkowej republikański żółnierz Carth Onasi, pozostawiony tu przez Bastilę, która wcześniej opuściła okręt, żeby odwrócić uwagę Darth Malaka. Tuż przed dotarciem do kapsuły uciekinierzy zostają doścignięci przez Darth Bandona. Trak Ulgo poświęca się atakując Bandona, żeby reszta zdążyła opuścić okręt w kapsule ratunkowej. Kapsuła ratunkowa szczęśliwie ląduje na wyższych poziomach planety-miasta Taris. Carth Onasi załatwia kryjówkę w jednym z mieszkań kompleksu przeznaczonego dla gatunków nie-ludzi. Malak wysyła na powierzchnię planety oddziały okupacyjne, które mają za zadanie odnaleźć Bastilę oraz ogłasza blokadę planety. Bastila jest bardzo ważna dla Sitha. Ma ona wyjątkowo silną zdolność medytacji bitewnej, dzięki której flota Republiki zdołała pobić Sithów w kilku kluczowych bitwach i nie dopuścić ich do Światów Jądra. Malak nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że na "Endar Spire" był jeszcze ktoś wyjątkowo ważny. Taris jest światem o specyficznej strukturze socjalnej. Na górnych poziomach, w tzw. Górnym mieście, żyli członkowie klasy średniej i wyższej. Niżej, w tzw. Dolnym mieście, żyła biedota i obszar ten kontrolowały lokalne gangi i kryminaliści. Powierzchnia planety, tzw. Podmiasto, było miejscem, do którego nie powinno się zaglądać. Obszar ten był skażony. Ujście tam miał system kanalizacyjny i nie docierały tam promienie słońca. Właśnie do tego obszaru skazywano na wygnanie przestępców bez prawa powrotu. Skażenie wywoływało u skazanych chorobę, która poprzez mutację zamieniała chorych w agresywne potwory zwane Rakghulami. Zdrowi wygnańcy zakładali osady, w których próbowali przetrwać. Z powodu braku stróżów prawa w Podmieście, niektóre obszary były wykorzystywane przez gangi i organizacje kryminalne, które posiadały własne sekretne przejścia do najniższych poziomów. Główny bohater w towarzystwie Cartha Onasi powoli przeszukuje Górne miasto, ale informacje, które z trudem uzyskuje wskazują, że Bastila znajduje się raczej w Dolnym mieście. Dla uzyskania środków i lepszych kontaktów bierze udział w walkach w miejscowej arenie i staje się czempionem. Kiedy udaje im się załatwić możliwość nieograniczonego przechodzenia przez posterunek Sithów blokujący przejście do Dolnego miasta, okazuje się, że trwa tam wojna między dwoma największymi gangami, Ukrytymi Bekami dowodzonymi przez Gadona Theka i Czarnymi Vulkarami pod przywództwem Brejika. Od Gadona Theka dowiadują się, że Bastila została pojmana przez Czarnych Vulkarów i ich przywódca przeznaczył ją do roli głównej nagrody w tradycyjnym wyścigu śmigów na miejscowym słynnym w Galaktyce torze wyścigowym. Gadon Thek oświadcza, że najlepszym sposobem na uwolnienie Bastili będzie zwycięstwo w wyścigu startując za gang Ukrytych Beków, jednak niestety Czarni Vulkarzy ukradli Gadonowi prototypowy akcelerator, bez którego zwycięstwo byłoby raczej mało prawdopodobne. Gadon proponuje głównemu bohaterowi i Carthowi Onasi, że najlepszy sposób na odzyskanie prototypu z głównej bazy Czarnych Vulkarów będzie przedostanie się do niej tajnym wejściem z Podmiasta. Wskazuje także doświadczonych przewodników po niebezpiecznym Podmieście - młodą Twi'lekankę Mission Vao oraz Wookieego Zalbaara. Poszukując wskazanych przewodników wyruszają do Podmiasta. Niedaleko za przejściem do Podmiasta znajduje się jedna z prymitywnych osad wygnańców opierająca się atakom Rakghuli, na której czele stoi Gendar. Podczas poszukiwania informacji o przewodnikach natrafiają na miejscowego mędrca Rukila, który prosi ich o odnalezienie jego ostatniej uczennicy Malyi. Wyznaje im, że poszukuje informacji o legendarnej zautomatyzowanej samowystarczalnej kolonii zwanej Ziemia obiecana i do jej odnalezienia potrzebne mu zaginione w kanałach notatki jego przodków. Kiedy zamierzają opuścić osadę spotykają uciekającą przed Rakghulami Mission Vao. Dowiadują się od niej, że w niedalekich kanałach zakwaterowała się banda gamorreańskich łowców niewolników, która pojmała jej przyjaciela Zalbaara. Mission dołącza do grupy, która wyrusza do kanałów. Tocząc potyczki z Gamorreanami i Rakghulami odnajdują i uwalniają Zalbaara, który także dołącza do drużyny. Mission Vao i Zalbaar wskazują głównemu bohaterowi drogę do tajnego przejścia prowadzącego do bazy Czarnych Vulkarów. Podczas podróży przez kanały odnajdują zapiski na temat położenia Ziemi obiecanej, które później przekazują Rukilowi. Rukil odkrywa w nich położenie legendarnej kolonii i pod przewodnictwem Gendara wygnańcy wyruszają do oddalonej kolonii. Tymczasem główny bohater przedostaje się z Podmiasta tajnym przejściem do głównej bazy Czarnych Vulkarów w Dolnym mieście. Łamiąc opór znajdujących się na miejscu członków gangu drużyna zdobywa skradziony prototyp akceleratora, który zabiera ze sobą do bazy Ukrytych Beków. Gadon Thek prosi głównego bohatera by wziął on udział w wyścigu w barwach Ukrytych Beków. Główny bohater nie bez trudu wygrywa wyścig, jednak kiedy ma dojść do przekazania nagrody przywódca Czarnych Beków nie zgadza się na to. W tym momencie Bastila uwalnia się z klatki, w której ją trzymano i atakuje Czarnych Vulkarów. Wywiązuje się walka, w której Czarni Vulkarzy zostają pokonani a ich przywódca ginie. Bastila dołącza do drużyny. Jednak otwarta pozostaje sprawa ucieczki z Taris, która została objęta kwarantanną Sithów. Z pomysłem na ucieczkę przychodzi spotkany kilkakrotnie wcześniej tajemniczy Mandalorianin Canderous Ordo pracujący dla przywódcy lokalnego półświatka Davika Kanga, miejscowego przedstawiciela wpływowej galaktycznej organizacji kryminalnej zwanej Kantor (Exchange). Canderous Ordo proponuje porwać osobisty statek kosmiczny Davika Kanga. Mocno zmodyfikowany, szybki i zwrotny frachtowiec Mroczny Jastrząb (Ebon Hawk). Jednak żeby można odlecieć z planety potrzebne są kody startowe pozwalające przelecieć bez szwanku obszarem pilnowanym przez działa okrętów floty Sithów. Kody startowe można uzyskać jedynie w bazie wojskowej zajmowanej przez wojska Sithów w Górnym mieście. Pracodawca Canderousa także pragnął opuścić planetę i właśnie Mandalorianinowi polecił uzyskanie owych kodów. W tym celu Davik zamówił modyfikację droida T3-M4. Przygotowany do łamania kodów droid czekał na odbiór w sklepie Janice Nall. Canderous, chcący porzucić pracę dla Tavika, przekazuje informacje o tym głównemu bohaterowi, który stawia się w sklepie Janice Nall udając wysłannika Kantoru i odbiera przygotowanego droida. T3-M4 dołącza do drużyny. Z jego pomocą drużyna przedostaje się do Bazy wojskowej, w której dla uzyskania kodów startowych trzeba pokonać opór sithańskiego garnizonu bazy. Podczas walk główny bohater uwalnia sithańskich więźniów oraz uzyskuje dane o badaniach dotyczących lekarstwa na chorobę rakghuli, które później przekazuje lekarzowi z Górnego miasta Zelka Fornowi. Zbliżając się do biura sithańskiego gubarnatora opór staje się coraz większy. Gubernator okazuje się być sithańskim użytkownikiem Mocy. Po trudnej, lecz wygranej walce drużyna zdobywa kody startowe i udaje się do apartamentu Davika Kanga, do którego zgodnie z planem obiecał ich wprowadzić Canderous Ordo. W apartamencie Canderous przedstawia głównego bohatera Davikowi i poleca swemu pracodawcy jego usługi. Davik każe zakwaterować członków drużyny. Po pewnym czasie Canderous dołącza do drużyny i rozpoczyna się realizacja finałowej części planu zdobycia statku i ucieczki z planety. Główny bohater uwalnia z aresztu Davika pilota Hudrowa, który podpadł swemu szefowi. Uzyskuje od niego hasło wstępu do hangaru, w którym znajduje się "Mroczny Jastrząb". Drużyna niezwłocznie wyrusza w kierunku hangaru przez zakazaną część apartamentu nawiązując walkę ze zbirami Davika. W tym momencie Malak po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach Bastili nakazuje bombardowanie orbitalne planety. Nie chce ryzykować, że Bastila wymknie się z Taris i mimo możliwych olbrzymich korzyści z przeciągnięcia jej na ciemną stronę Mocy woli ją raczej zabić niż pozwolić znowu stanąć przeciw jego flocie. Poświęca nawet oddziały Sithów znajdujące się na powierzchni planety. Otoczona totalną destrukcją drużyna przedostaje się wreszcie do hangaru, gdzie jednak znajduje się już Davik w towarzystwie pracującego dla niego niebezpiecznego łowcy nagród Calo Norda. Davik oczywiście nie ma zamiaru oddać swojego statku i wywiązuje się walka, podczas której Davik ginie, natomiast Calo zostaje przysypany częścią sufitu. Drużyna w pośpiechu wchodzi na pokład "Mrocznego Jastrzębia" i ścigana przez myśliwce Sithów wyrusza w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Niszcząc ścigające ich myśliwce "Mroczny Jastrząb" osiąga odpowiednią odległość od Taris i po wpisaniu do komputera nawigacyjnego współrzędnych planety Dantooine wskakuje w nadprzestrzeń. Po ucieczce "Mrocznego Jastrzębia", Sithowie przeszukują ruiny planety-miasta w poszukiwaniu śladów Bastili. Bombardowanie orbitalne unicestwiło większą część mieszkańców planety-miasta, jednak część mieszkańców ocalała. Sithowie wśród ocalałych trafiają na Calo Norda, który przeżył zawalenie sufitu. Sprowadzają łowcę nagród przed oblicze Darth Malaka. Malak dowiaduje się od niego, że Bastila uciekła na pokładzie "Mrocznego Jastrzębia" oraz o jej towarzyszach. Wynajmuje Calo do złapania Bastili. "Mroczny Jastrząb" ląduje na Dantooine w Enklawie Jedi. ''W grze występują: ''Postacie: ''Postacie w drużynie: *Revan *Bastila Shan *Carth Onasi *Canderous Ordo *Jolee Bindo *Mission Vao *Zalbaar *Juhani *T3-M4 *HK-47 *Trask Ulgo (chwilowo) Pozostałe ważne postacie: *Darth Malak *admirał Saul Karath *Darth Bandon *admirał Forn Dodonna *mistrz Vandar Tokare Pozostałe postacie: *Adrenas *Adum Larp *Ahita Othar *Ahlan Matale *Ajunta Pall *Ajuur *Andor Vex *Anglu *B'ree *Bakka (wspomniany) *Belaya *Bendak Starkiller *Bib Surool *Billian *Bochaba *Bolook *Brejik *Bwa'lass *Cal Nord *Calder Nettic *Casandra Mateil *Casus Sandral *Cassus Fett (wspomniany) *Chorrawl *Christya *Chuundar *Crattis Yurkal *Dak Vesser *Davik Kang *Dayso Cooh *Dern *Dia *Deadeye Duncan (Duncan "Ślepy") *Deesra Luur Jada *Dehno *Doba *Dorak *Dorak Quinn *Doula *Duan *Duron Qel-Droma *Dustil *Elassa Huros *Elam Mattic *Eli Gand *Elise *Elora *Esala *Exar Kun (wspomniany) *Fazza Utral *Firith Me *Fodo Medoo *Forii Haxa *Freyyr *Furko Nellis *Gadon Thek *Galas *Galon Lor *Gana Lavin *Ganda Kaitoova *Gandroff *Gar *Garm Totryl *Garn *Garouk *Gelrood *Gendar *Gerlon Two-Fingers (Gerlon "Dwa palce") *Gjarshi *Gluupor *Gonto Yas *Goorwooken *Gorton Colu *Grann *Greeta Holda *Groupie *Grrrwahrr *Griff Vao *Gurke *Gurney *Guun Han Saresh *Handon Guld *Hasek *Helena Shan *Hendar *Hester *Hijata *Holdan *Hortath (lub Hartoth) *Hudrow *Hukta Jax *Hulas *Ice *Igear *Ignus *Ilsa *Ithorak Guldar *Ixgil *Iziz *Ja'Gatcha *Jaarak *Janice Nall *Janos Wertka *Jergan *Jhosa *Jolan Aphett *Jon *Jorak Uln *Junix Nard *Kadir *Kandon *Karal Kaar *Kebla Yurt *Kel Algwinn *Komad Fortuna *Kono Nolan *Kota *Kraat *Kudos *Kni *Largo *Larrim *Lashowe *Lena *Li'l Jawa *Ll'awa *Lorgal *Louie Mattic (wujek Louie) *Lur Arka Sulas *Lurze Kesh *Luugro *Lyn Sekla *Malare *Malya *Marka Ragnos (wspomniany) *Marl *Marlena *Matrik *Matton Dasol *Mekel *Mic'Tunan'Jus *Mika Dorin *Motta *Naga Sadow (wspomniany) *Naleshekan *Narkal *Niklos *Nilko Bwaas *Nemo *Nico Senvi *Nomi Sunrider (wspomniana) *Nubassa *Nurik Sandral *Omeesha *Orsaa *Phirk *Quatra *Queedle Molto *Rahasia Sandral *Redros *Rickard Lucoff *Rilka *Roland Wann *Rorworr *Roth Rrrawr *Rukil *Rulan Prolik *Rundil Ot Sulem *Sami *Sarna *Sasha *Selven *Senni Vek *Shaardan *Shaela Nur *Shaelas *Shaleena *Sharina Fizark *Shasa *Shelkar *Shen Matale *Sherruk *Sol'aa *Sslamoth *Sunry *Suvam Tan *T'sllth *Tanis Venn *Tariga *Thalia May *The One (Jedyny) *Toll Apkar *Tooka *Trewin *Tulak Hord (wspomniany) *Tyvark Luowan *Twitch *Ugzak *Uriah *Uthar Wynn *Vek *Veren Gal *Viglo *Vorn Daasraad *Vrook Lamar *Ward Fizark *Woorwill *Worrroznor *Yortal Ixlis *Yuka Laka *Yuka Rill *Yun Genda *Yuthura Ban *Zaerdra *Zax *Zeena *Zelka Forn *Zhar Lestin *Ziagrom *Zoriis Bafka *Zuulan Sentar ''Lokacje: ''Odwiedzone planety (w kolejności odwiedzania): *Taris **Taris (miasto) *Dantooine **Southwood **Garang **Enklawa Jedi na Dantooine *Kashyyyk (G5-623, Edean) **Rwookrrorro **Stacja Czerki na Kashyyyk *Tatooine **Anchorhead *Mannan **Ahto City *Korriban **Dreshdae **Akademia Sithów na Korriban *Lehon (Rakata Prime) - "Unknown World" **Osada Starszych **Świątynia Starszych (Temple of the Ancients) Wspomniane planety i księżyce: *Coruscant *Yavin IV *Sorjus *Alderaan *Corellia *Yavin *Yavin VII *Deralia *Układ Crispin *Telos IV (Telos) *Malachor V *Daminia *Sleheyron *Althir III *Talravin *Ando *Duro *Układ Ukatis *Transel ''Statki i stacje kosmiczne: *Mroczny Jastrząb'' (Ebon Hawk) *''Leviatan'' (Leviathan) *''Gwiezdna Kuźnia'' (Star Forge) *''Endar Spire'' *''Yavin Station'' ''Organizacje: *Republika Galaktyczna *Imperium Sithów Dartha Revana i Dartha Malaka *Czerka *Korporacja Systech (wspomniana) *GenoHaradan *Exchange (Kantor) *Aratech *Zakon Jedi *Bezkresne Imperium (Infinity Empire) - wspomniane *Imperium Sithów Exara Kuna (wspomniane) *Mandaloriańscy Neo-Konkwistadorzy (Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders) ''Twórcy *producent/kierownik projektu - Casey Hudson *producenci wykonawczy - Ray Muzyka, Greg Zeschuk *główni programiści - David Falkner, Mark Brockington *główny projektant - Jason Knipe *asystent głównego projektanta - Preston Watamaniuk *kierownik graficzny - Derek Watts *główny animator - Steve Gilmour *asystent głównego programisty - Ryan Hoyle *producent dźwięku - David Chan *główni programiści narzędziowi - Darren Wong, Tom Zaplachinski *główny programista graficzny - Jason Knipe *asystent producenta - Nathen Plewes *kierownik ds. kontroli jakości - Scott Langevin *core game design/projekt gry - Casey Hudson, Drew Karpyshyn, James Ohlen, Preston Watamaniuk, Derek Watts, David Falkner, Steve Gilmour *kompozytor muzyki - Jeremy Soule Programmers: *programmers - Marc Audy, Robert Babiak, Sophia Chan, Howard Chunk, Michael Devine, Dan Fassenden, Aaryn Flynn, Andrew Gardner, Ross Gardner, Ryan Hoyle, Janice Thoms, Craig Welburn *graphic programmers - John Bible, Pat Chan, Peter Woytiuk *Bioware lead tools programmer - Don Moar *tools programmers - Owen Borstad, Tim Smith, Kris Tan, Sydney Tang *Bioware director of programming - Scott Greig *additional programming - Brook Bakay, Korin Bampton, Rob Boyd, Brenon Holmes, Stan Melax, Charles Randall, Don Yakielashek Design: *senior writer - Drew Karpyshyn *designers - Jason Booth, David Gaider, Luke Kristjanson, Cori May, Andrew "colonel_bob" Nobbs, Brad Prince, Aidan Scanlan, Peter Thomas, John Winski Audio: *sound implementation/additional sound design - David Chan, John Henke, Steve Sim Art: *3d artists - Dean Anderson, Nolan Cunningham, Mike Grills, Lindsay Jorgensen, Jessica Mih, Matthew (Joonseo) Park, Arun Ram-Mohan, Sean Smailes, Mike Spalding, Jason Spykerman, Michael Trottier *2d artists - Sung Kim, Mike Leonard, Rob Sugama, Rion Swanson *technical artists - Harwey Fong, Tobyn Manthorpe *3d visual effects artist - Alex Scott *2d gui art - Rob Sugama *additional art - Matt Goldman *concept art - John Gallagher, Casey Hudson, Sean Smailes, Mike Spalding, Derek Watts *Bioware director of concept art - John Gallagher *Bioware director of promotional art - Mike Sass *promotional artists - Todd Grenier, Mike Sass Animation: *in-game animation - Carman Cheung, Chris Hale, Mark How, Rick Li, Kees Rijnen, John Santos, Larry Stevens, Henrik Vasquez *cutscene director/Bioware director of art - David Hibbeln *lead cutscene animator - Tony de Waal *pre-rendered cutscene artists - Chris Mann, Sherridon Routley, Gina Welbourn, Shane Welbourn *in-game cutscene animators - Carman Cheung, Mark How, Rick Li, Kees Rijnen, Larry Stevens, Henrik Vasquez Quality assurance: *Bioware director of quality assurance - Phillip Derosa Marketing: *director of marketing - Scott Mclaughlan International localization: *manager of international production - Darren Hedges *international producer - Bryan Davis Cast (Voices): *Mission Vao - Catherine Taber *Bastila Shan - Jennifer Hale *Canderous Ordo - John Cygan *Jolee Bindo - Kevin Michael Richardson *HK-47 - Kristoffer Tabori *Carth Onasi - Raphael Sbarge *Admiral Saul Karath - Robin Sachs *Master Vandar Tokare - Tom Kane *Darth Malak - Rafael Ferrer *Juhani - Courtenay Taylor *Master Vrook Lamar - Edward Asner *Master Dorak - André Sogliuzzo *Davik Kang - Charles Dennis *Zelka Forn - Daran Norris *Kebla Yurt - J. Karen Thomas *Darth Revan, Revan Shan - Rino Romano *Jorak Uln, Sunry - Frank Welker *Darth Bandon, Bendak Starkiller, Holdan, Xor, Sith Governor, Jergan - Neil Kaplan *Sarna, Lena, Cassandra Mateil - Grey Griffin *Elise Montagne, Sharina Fizark, Hester - Kimberly Brooks *Calo Nord, Tanis Venn, Viglo - Lloyd Sherr *Brejik, Dustil Onasi, Furko Nellis, Igear - Jason Marsden *Rickard Lusoff, Gerlon Two Fingers - James Horan *Marlena Venn, Thalia May, Twi'lek, Angry Woman, Jedi, Jedi Knight, Sith Archaeologist, Sith Student, Sith Teacher, Slave, Swoop Groupie - April Stewart *Nurik Sandral, Davin Kotras, Garouk, Jordo, Nemo, Anchorhead Tradesman, Customs Officer, Duel Spectator, Pilot, Sith Teacher, Taris Citizen - Bill Martin *Master Zhar Lestin, Mysterious Man, Eli Gand, Sith Interrogator, Czerka Officer - Brian George *Kono Nolan, Sith Diplomat, Trewin, Commander Grann, Sith Apprentice - Cam Clarke *Admiral Forn Dodonna, Helena Shan, Elora, Hidden Bek Lookout, Taris Citizen - Carolyn Seymour *Galon Lor, Tamlen, Hrakert Mercenary, Infected Outcast, Swoop Fan, Captive - Ethan Phillips *Zaerdra, Ice, Sami, Selven, Dark Jedi, Outcast Woman, Sith Apprentice, Sith Soldier, Sith Student, Sith Thug - Hilary Huber *Dia, Esala, Gana Lavin, Kaeira, Rilka, Citizen, Settler, Sith Negotiator, Woman - Liz Marks LucasArts *producent - Michael Gallo *zastępca producenta - Julio Torres *koordynator treści - Justin Lambros Kategoria:Gry komputerowe i wideo